Love mystery
by Thegreatwriter
Summary: Maka Loves Soul. Soul doesn't know it. When Soul and Black*Star become partners what will become of the girls? SoulxMaka, BSxTsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Fanfiction. This is my first story so don't yell at me. Please Bear with me and review. Here it is Enjoy! **

Soul and maka were in there living room, Maka was pretending to read while Soul watched TV.

_He looks so cute watching his little show. _She thought to herself.

"Hey Maka." Soul said waking Maka from her trance. "W..What?" she asked surprised

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch this show with me." Soul said " But, if you don't want to its ok."

"Sure." Maka answered. Soul put in a scary movie, which he knew maka didn't like. " Why'd you choose that?"

" Well I've wanted to watch it for some time now. I thought now was as good a time as ever." Soul answered.

**Thirty Minutes later…..**

Maka got scared and buried her face in Soul's Chest. "Hahahahahaha!" Soul exclaimed. "what!" Maka yelled.

"Your still terrified at these movies, Hahahaha!" Soul exclaimed. Maka suddenly realized why he put in this movie.

"Maka…" "Uh oh." "CHOP!" A book crashed down on Soul's head. "Owwwwww" soul moaned.

**One hour later…**

"Okay the movies over can we go to bed now?" Soul questioned. "Sure." Maka answered. "I..Love…You." she whispered. "What?" Soul asked. "Nothing goodnight."

That night Maka dreamed of Soul and her kissing at midnight. She woke up minutes after. _I wonder if he loves me _She thought.

She walked into the room to wake Soul up. He was already awake. "Maka." He said "We need to talk."

**Sorry for ending it there. Im horrible**

**Soul: So uncool. Me: anyway please review! BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Maka. We need to talk." Soul said sitting up on his bed. _Maybe he'll tell me he loves me. Common Soul! Maka thought _"About what Soul?" She said

"Well me and Black*Star were talking..." He paused "Were switching partners for a while." Maka's heart shattered _N..not only did he not t..tell me he loves me b..but hes sending me a..away. _She thought. Maka let a tear fall out of her eye. " No maka dont cry." Soul tried to calm her. "SHUTUP SOUL JUST GO TO YOUR PRECIOUS BLACK*STAR!" she yelled.

Soul realized that she wanted to be left alone right now so he did as she said. As soon as he left Maka buried her face in her pillow and cried.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Someone knocked on the door to Maka's apartment. Maka wiped her tears away. Maka opened the door and found Tsubaki there with her usual cheery attitude and smile. "H..hi Tsubaki." Maka said recovering from her crying.

"Maka whats wrong, you look like you have been crying." Tsubaki said concerned "Come in Tsubaki I have something to tell you."

**Meanwhile at Black*Star's house...**

"Soul this was a great idea." Black*Star said. "Yep Maka and Tsubaki deserve this for all the hard work they've been doing." Soul said agreeingly. "So, when are we going to do this?" Black*star asked

"I was planning on three days from now. Unless they are doing a mission or something three days from now should work." Soul explained. "So dude we need to go get the chips and drinks and the presents." Soul added.

"So ill get the chips and Tsubaki's present, you get Drinks and Maka's present?" Black*Star questioned. "Yeah, ill also get some music." Soul answered.

**Back at the apartment...**

Tsubaki sat there shocked. Maka has just explained that they would be switching partners for a while. "Maka, can I tell you something?" Tsubaki asked. "Sure what is it?" Maka answered.

"I am...in love with...Black*Star." She admitted. "Now Tsubaki, can I tell YOU something?" Maka replied "W..What is it?" Tsubaki answered.

"I...love..Soul." Maka admitted. They both hugged each other. They both understood what they were feeling. _The men we loved went to be partners together and left us here for nothing. _Maka thought. She had no idea Tsubaki was thinking the same excat thing.

"Common Tsubaki, Lets go ask Lord Death for a mission." Maka said determined. "Right!" Tsubaki answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think i did good in improving the chapter to make it longer. Please review this and Fave it if you'd like to continue reading the later chapter.<strong>

**Later for now! **


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys, listen im very sorry to say this but i've lost the inspiration for writing this story. I will still write other stories but this one will not be continued. IIll leave it6 up for whoever wants to read it to read. Well its been nice writing for you guys. Goodbye. :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey** **everyone. I decided since everyone wanted me to continue this Fanfic Ill make a few more chapters. *holds for applause* So Ill update it some more but no promises that it will be fast because exams are coming up. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Souls P.O.V<strong>

I just went and got Maka the new book she's been wanting. I also picked up some Rock n' Roll music. _I hope she likes this, I love her so much._ Soul thought. He kept walking daydreaming about Maka when all of a sudden he was knocked down on his ass. "Hey watch it-!" He started to say but stopped when he saw who it was. There, standing in the middle of the street was Tsubaki and Maka. "Oh. Hello Soul." Maka said with a pained look in her eyes. "Hi So-" Was all Tsubaki could say before getting pulled away by Maka.

Soul's heart hurt after that. He couldn't believe Maka hated him. _Maybe doing this was a mistake_ He thought. Soul walked over and hopped on his motorcycle. He revved it up and drove back to the apartment as fast as he could.

When he arrived home he walked into his room and shut the door. He laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. Not without letting at least onne tear out before drifting off to sleep.

**Makas P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. I watched Soul walk with a book and music. I imidiatley thought the book was for me before remembering that he didn't like me. He must be going out with someone else because he hates books. Then that jerk walks straight into me and lands flat on his ass. I said "Oh. Hello Soul." because i figured at least to say something to the guy. But when Tsubaki started talking I pulled her away. I couldn't let her do that.

We walked all the way to Shibusen and entered Lord Death's room without saying a word. Tsubaki must've understood what I was going through and stayed silent. What a good friend. I guess there're some people in this world who won't betray you.

"Maka." Tsubaki said snapping me out of my trance. "Wha-" I started. "We're here." She said gesturing to The door to Lord Death's room. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter was short. Don't worry I'll make them longer. I just wanted to make this one quick so you'd know I'll be continuing this story. I hope you like it. Now R&amp;R, no flames please. But I'd like some constructive criticism. Also if anyone has any ideas of what i could do to add some suspence and drama to the story tell me in a review or message. Well im off. Bye!<strong>


End file.
